


King and Lionheart

by LaceyLance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Allura, Coran with baby Allura is amazing, Fluff everywhere, Hella emotional, M/M, Rare Pair, Young Alfor, Young Coran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceyLance/pseuds/LaceyLance
Summary: Bits and pieces of Coran's memories with Alfor and how the events of the past shaped him into the person he is today.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo guess who stayed up for 7 hours straight to write this diddly darn fanfic!! Me! And I don't regret a damn thing because I love these two and they don't have enough fanfiction. Also! If you wanna get extra emotional please listen to "King and Lionheart" by Of Monsters and Men. That's what I listened too on repeat while writing this

Coran could remember the day he met Alfor clearly. He hadn't known he was the crown prince. He sure didn't act like it. He was humble and curious. Someone who wanted to constantly learn everything about anything, just like him. It was surprising though, for someone who had access to every resource imaginable in Altea to want to come to a school.

Especially when it was a specialty school. A school specifically made to train advisors, housekeepers, or any Altean who wanted to work for the castle. With Coran’s family having such a long history working there it was only normal for him to want to continue this long tradition.

Though this was another reason Coran had been surprised to see him there. He wasn't in any of the classes for the engineering block. He’d never seen him before and he didn’t know what made him approach the other but he did. He never regretted this decision; in fact he was thankful for it.

“Hello, are you lost?” he looked down at the other as he sat under a tree reading the same engineering book he held on his hip.

“Hmm? Oh no. I uh... I transferred here from a different department.” He smiled charmingly “Class is about to start right?”

Coran nodded “Y-yeah. Would you um, like to walk with me?” he breathed holding out his hand. “We can talk about the subject study today if you’d like?” Coran knew he wasn't good at normal small talk so he usually made sure to suggest things before they came up.

The boy's eyes lit up “I’d like that.” he smiled taking his hand “There are a couple things I don’t understand... Could you explain them for me?” he stood up and pointed to a couple paragraphs.

Coran beamed “Yes, of course! It’s a quite difficult subject, but once it’s really explained you’ll get it right away. I felt quite foolish after my father explained it to me.” he chuckled a bit and began rambling on about the subject. It seemed though that the other didn't mind at all. In fact he held onto every word and wrote notes in his textbook.

“I hope I helped.” Coran smiled sheepishly as they walked into the classroom and sat.

The other shook his head “No no! Your perspective really helped me understand. I’ve been trying to understand this for ages.” he chuckled.

Coran smiled “I’m really glad, I know sometimes my rambling can get quite long.” he chuckled nervously.

“No it-” he was cut off by the teacher walking into the room and shushing the class.

“Hello class. I’d like to inform you of a special guest we’ll be having for the rest of the block. Crown Prince Alfor is here to learn the same as all of you. I expect you to treat him with nothing less than respect, but also as a fellow student. He is here studying on his own accord. Alfor do you have anything to add?”

Coran looked around and was shocked to see the boy he’d only just met standing up. He’d heard about the crown prince, but he hadn't really gotten to a point in his studies where they learned about the royal family. He supposed he should have known, but he'd been so focused on his studies he always forgot.

Alfor smiled “I want to thank you for this opportunity, I promise to make myself a valuable component to this classroom. I want to learn just like the rest of you and I hope you’ll treat me just like you would any other student.” he sat down with a smile and looked at Coran.

The rest of the class Coran was in part shock part amazement. It had really been hard to focus on his studies when he still couldn't believe he was sitting next to the crown prince. It took all he had to stay quiet during class and when it ended he looked at Alfor in shock.

“I hope it’s not too much of a surprise. Your reaction was priceless though. I never did get your name though.” he spoke casually.

“I-it’s Coran, I’m Coran. It’s nice to um meet you.” he held out his hand stuttering through his sentence.

Alfor chuckled “Nice to meet you too, Coran. I hope you can help me with the subjects. I promise to work hard, I just have a hard time understanding some things.” he looked at Coran sheepishly.

Coran stood there for a second in silence, how could a prince wear that expression in front of him?! He should be the sheepish one! Not Alfor!

“Coran? Are you ok?” Alfor spoke softly and waved a hand slowly in front of him.

“Oh Oh! Yes! I’m fine, but of course. I’ll help you with anything you need! Just tell me what, I can um explain it for you.” he chuckled nervously.

Alfor smiled “Thanks Coran, want to study now? We don't have another class for a good time right?”

Coran nodded “Yeah. We can now.” He agreed already talking about the topic they studied today in earnest and Alfor hanging onto each word.

~~~

“Coran, I think you’re doing too much. Look how tired you are.” he let Coran rest his head on his shoulder as his friend took a small nap.

“Mmm I have to work hard under pressure. Don’t you see your father's royal advisor? He knows everything. I have to be like that too.” he yawned and sat up.

Alfor moved a hand to Coran’s head and slicked his hair back “Yes, but a true advisor knows his limits as well and you’ve reached yours. Your stubbornness will lead to your demise.” he chuckled.

Coran blushed and looked up at him “Coming from you that’s pretty cheeky. You’re the one who refuses to learn from the royal educators and instead follows me around like a child.” he teased.

Alfor feigned a look of devastation “Coran, my love, how could you be so cruel.” he collapsed back onto the grass surrounded by the flowers of the royal garden.  

Coran’s blush grew “The ones you love the most are the ones who must tell the cold truth.” he hummed watching Alfor. “Y’know you shouldn't joke like that. Someone might think you want to court me.” Coran hummed looking down at his book.

“Mmm and what makes you think I’m joking Coran. I’m not one to jest about things such as this.” He hummed sitting up and looking up at him.

Coran’s face bloomed a bright pink “Alfor you can’t say those things. You couldn’t court me anyway. I’d be your advisor. Plus, you need someone who can bear your child to keep the lineage. I cannot do that.”

“So you’ve thought about courting me have you Coran?” he chuckled watching his face carefully.

Coran sputtered “I have not! Maybe a little. I can’t deny you're... Attractive.” he bit his lip.

Alfor smiled fondly “Then for now. How about we act like we have no roles. See where it takes us. Please Coran.” he moved closer until their faces were inches apart.

Coran watched Alfor carefully “I-I guess we can try for now. We have to hide it though, Alfor. I won’t be the one to tarnish your name before you become king. It’s too important.”

Alfor nodded “Of course Coran. We’re safe here though. So rest with me for a bit?” he smiled

“How could I say no?” he smiled and leaned forward to connect their lips in a tender kiss.

~~~~

“Coran!” called Alfor from across the way “Coran come here I have something to ask.” he shouted as he ran closer.

“You’re quite energetic today Alfor, what’s gotten you this wound up?” he smiled

“I wanted to ask, would you like to join me on a small vacation? Just the two of us. No one will suspect a thing since you are to be my advisor when I am king. “He smiled cheekily

Coran blushed and looked to the side bashfully “Only if you're sure Alfor… But of course. How could I say no... My king.” he smirked as they began walking together, as they normally did before class.

They left the day after to a nicely sized cabin surrounded with large vegetation. Hidden from society, it allowed the two lovers to express their feelings freely to which they both took advantage of. It was enjoyable and liberating to Coran to not fear the consequences of pressing his lips against Alfor’s. To feel the full expanse of his body without having to worry about them being too loud. To be able to lie in the same bed and tangle their limbs together while sharing laughs and lots of cuddles. It seemed like the trip ended too soon.

“We’ll come back here very soon Coran. I promise.” he breathed as they made their way back to the castle.

“I’m looking forward to it my king.” he smiled softly pressing one last quick kiss against his lips.

~~~~

Coran couldn't help but laugh as Alfor messed around. They were supposed to be studying for their final tasks of the block, but Alfor could tell he was stressed. “Alfor we need to study, especially you.” he shoved him playfully.

“And what do you mean by that, Coran?” he teased looking at him.

“I mean, you need to get a book in your hand right now so we can move onto the next grade together.” he quickly pressed his lips against Alfor’s then shoved a book into his hands. “Study.” he commanded.

“Yes sir.” he chuckled.

The rest of the day had been uneventful, they had studied well and it had overall been great. Coran had never understood though, what it felt like to have one piece of news ruin someone's life. He’d had a front row seat though, when the advisor of Alfor’s father rushed into the room.

“Alfor. Your father, he needs to speak to you. Coran, I suggest you come too.” his face was calm, but the uneasiness was enough to signal to Coran that something was very wrong.

Coran followed Alfor into his father's room where he was laying in bed, the queen holding his hand.

“Alfor, Coran, just the two I was looking for.” the king wheezed softly.

“Father, what happened? Are you ok?” he breathed softly and moved to the bed.

“It seems my son that life has caught up to me. I can feel my time is close; I need you two to listen carefully. Alfor, soon you will be king and you will have many hard decisions to make. Please never second guess your judgment, and be brave. You are my son and I will always be there to guide you.” he held his sons hand as tears welled.

“Coran.” he beckoned him closer and looked at him “Soon you will be my son’s adviser. You have known him for a long time, so please do not let him be too foolish. He can be reckless and foolish. You know this, but please never let him lose sight of what is important to him. As a king you can be blinded by fear and politics, never let him loose his will to serve the people. Altea is a land of happiness because of the compassion of its king. Always remind him of that.” he breathed with a smile.

Coran could feel tears run down his cheek “Yes, my king.” he choked and glanced over at Alfor who held onto his mother as he cried. “Shall I leave now?” he breathed.

The king shook his head “An advisor stands by his king. You are young, but you will learn. Stick by his side and when he cannot be strong you must.”

Coran nodded wiping the tears from his cheeks “Of course.”

From that moment on he stood by Alfor until eventually the king breathed his last breath. Coran refused to cry and held Alfor tightly when the other sobbed into his shoulder. Eventually Coran led Alfor to his own quarters and laid him in his bed.

“Coran, can you stay tonight? I need you here. Please.” he breathed.

Coran bit his lip “Of course my king.” he slowly got into bed and held Alfor close to him. He whispered soft words of reassurance that another day was yet to come and soon he was fast asleep. Coran though, lay awake as ever.

~~~~

The day of Alfor’s coronation, Coran stood beside him in the nicest attire he’d ever owned. They were both young. Almost too young to be put to such a task as ruling a kingdom and being advisor to said ruler. They both knew this, but as they stood there in front of the masses, they knew it would be ok. They had each other of course. Everything would be ok as long as they had the support of the other right? That was all they could really hope for at this point.

~~~~

The days had settled down after Alfor had become king and it was one of those rare moments when the two got to see each other in private.

“You know Alfor, you're going to have to choose a bride soon.” he breathed feeling the fingers in his hair still.

“Coran, you’re thinking too far into the future.” he breathed moving his hands again.

There was a long moment of silence.

“You know I’m not, Alfor. If you’re holding back for my sake, then you should not. Nothing will make me happier then to see you prosper. I am your advisor. I will be by your side until you breathe your last breath.” he reached up to cup his face.

Alfor nuzzled his palm and leaned down to kiss Coran softly “Coran, what did I ever do to deserve someone with a heart as pure as yours?” he breathed.

“It is I who should be asking what I did to deserve a king such as yourself.” he leaned up to connect their lips again.

“Coran, you could’ve done anything else. Yet you decided to stay by my side knowing I would never be able to repay you the way I should. You have a lion heart Coran.” he breathed moving his hand over Coran’s chest feeling his heartbeat against his palm. “The heart of a paladin yet not chosen to be one. In a selfish way, I'm glad; I don’t want you in harm's way.” he breathed.

“I think you’re giving me too much credit, my king.” he smiled and placed his hand over Alfor’s. “For it is you who has the lionheart. Brave and tactful, you are a born leader.”

Alfor chuckled “That is why I am king though. I am king, and you are my lionheart.” he breathed softly connecting their lips again

~~~~

“I have found a woman to marry, Coran. As you have advised.” smiled Alfor proudly. After much talking, Coran was finally able to convince him it was ok.

“I am proud of you Alfor, when shall we be introduced?” he hummed as they walked along the hallway to a meeting room.

“She is here today, I wanted you to be the first to meet her. Her name is Adalicia” he kissed Coran’s hand before opening the door.

Alfor’s wife was beautiful, a woman fit for the title of queen. Coran felt joy bubble in his chest “It is an honor to meet you your highness.” he bowed.

The woman smiled “It is an honor to meet you too Coran, Alfor speaks very highly of you. I look forward to becoming a valuable member of this court.” She smiled as Alfor took her hand.

“Indeed, I have no doubt that you will Adalicia.” he smiled “Now, shall we get to planning.” he smiled beckoning them to sit down.

“Of course.” smiled Alfor.

~~~~

At the wedding and coronation, Coran was at Alfor’s side the entire time. He watched as Adalicia recited her promise to the country and how Alfor vowed to treat her well. He was happy that Alfor was going to have the life he deserved. That was something he wouldn't exchange for the world.

Coran loved Alfor and he’d learned on the day of the previous king's death that being an advisor meant his king was his first priority. It was his goal to keep his king happy no matter how that made him feel, and that was what he did. He kept Alfor happy and that was all he needed.

~~~~

Alfor ran to him breathlessly early one morning “My king, you're up early is something wrong?” he looked concerned.

Alfor shook his head “No Coran! I have joyous news. Adalicia is pregnant!” he smiled and brought Coran into a tight hug.

Coran smiled brightly and hugged back “I'm so happy for you, Alfor. You are going to have a beautiful child.” he breathed.

Alfor smiled and set him down “Thank you so much, Coran. I have a request for you though. Would you be part of their life too? I talked with Adalicia and she agrees. We both want our child to have you as a part of their life.” he smiled “I want you to teach them things I cannot. Show them what it truly means to have a lionheart.” he cupped Coran’s face and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

Coran felt his tears slide down his cheeks “Alfor, after all these years you never cease to surprise me. I will gladly be a part of your child's life. I will teach them everything I know and do my best.” he breathed holding Alfor’s hand.

“I know you will, my lionheart.” he smiled and kissed Coran’s hand.

~~~~

Adalicia’s belly grew significantly in size, and the day Allura was born was a joyous occasion for all three of them. Coran was one of the few people given permission to hold Allura shortly after birth. He smiled down at the child as if she were his own. It was from that day on that he vowed to protect Allura with all his might. No matter the obstacle he would protect this makeshift family he had.  

The more he was with the young princess, the more he fell in love with her. It was almost as if he were her second father. If Alfor wasn't available, then Coran would step in and help Adalicia with whatever she needed. It served to be a great accommodation and Coran could be seen walking around the castle with Allura in his arms.

He would talk to her as if she could comprehend what he was saying. Alfor and Adalicia thought of him silly, but he knew one day she would be able to understand him, so he might as well start early. Soon enough she did start to grow, bigger and bigger until she was toddling around the castle and getting into trouble on her own. Coran only spoke to her more. He frequently brought her to the large greenhouse and taught her the name of every medicinal herb he could. She soaked up every word like a sponge and Alfor and Adalicia couldn’t be more proud of her.

As she got older Coran taught her more complex subjects such as engineering and chemistry. At this age she was smarter than he was at the same age and Coran couldn't express how proud he was of her. Allura was growing into such an intellectual young woman. Learning sciences from Coran, battle tactics from her father, martial arts from her mother, and compassion from the three of them, she was a well rounded young lady. She never backed down from a challenge. Coran loved to think she got his stubbornness from him, and Alfor didn’t disagree.

~~~~

When the war with the Galra started, Coran was pressured into work more and more. Having much more on his plate he rarely had time to be with the young princess. Currently he was teaching some of the young mechanics about the Lions of Voltron. They were in the Black Lions hangar when the door suddenly opened and a young girl ran to him.

“Coran!” she squealed, as she tightly hugged him around the waist.

Coran couldn't help but smile and hug her back ‘Hello there, my princess.” he kissed her head fondly.

“Allura where did you g- Coran I’m extremely sorry, it seems she got away from me.” he tousled Allura’s flowing white hair.

“It’s not problem. How about a break, be back in twenty minutes.” he smiled as the engineers all wandered to speak to certain paladins. He picked Allura up and smiled. ‘Now princess how have you been?” he smiled

“I’ve been well, Coran. I missed you. What’re you doing?” She looked behind him to the control panel of the Black Lion.

Coran smiled “Want to see?” he set her down and beckoned her to look inside as he explained specifics in the engineering of the lion.

Allura listened intently and asked wonderful questions which only encouraged Coran to continue.

Alfor watched them fondly and leaned against the wall. Seeing them like this only filled him with pride and joy. It only made him love Coran more.

~~~~

Coran did his best to keep himself steady as a the ship was attacked.

“Father, we must form Voltron and fight before it's too late!” cried Allura. Her eyes full of hope and determination.

“It's already too late, we must send the lions away. We can't risk them falling into Zarkon's hands.” He argued back. Coran could tell he had already made up his mind.

“We can’t give up hope!” She was right, Coran knew it. Alfor was letting fear cloud his judgement.

“I’m sorry, daughter. If all goes well, I will see you again.” he raised a hand to her neck and Coran gasped.

“Alfor, what are you doing!” Coran moved to pull Allura from Alfor’s arms. He moved the hair from her face.

“She’s fine Coran. I need you to listen to me, I want you to take her to the cryo pods.” he held his face in his hands. 

“Alfor she’s right. You need to not let fear cloud your judgement. You’re doing exactly what your father warned me of.” he grit his teeth trying not to cry.

“I know Coran, yet it is too late to turn this battle around. Now my only wish is that you two get out of this safely.” he breathed kissing his forehead as the ship was hit with another large blast. 

Coran grit his teeth as tears slipped down his cheeks “Yes, my king.” he breathed. All he could do now was listen to what Alfor said.

“Come with me.” he moved to hold Allura and ran with Coran down to the pods. Alfor could hear Zarkon’s ship landing as Allura’s pod slid into the floor. 

“Coran, you have to stay with her.” he looked at him.

“What? No! Alfor I am your advisor. It is my sworn duty to stay with you!” he protested.

“And you swore to protect her as well Coran. Who is she going to have when she wakes up.” he breathed

“Hopefully you! What are you thinking Alfor! Y you can't just give up like this!” he felt himself crying harder.

“Coran. Please. Do this for me. I know this won't end well, but I need you to be there for her. Please I am begging you Coran.” he pressed their foreheads together. “She still ha lots to learn from you, my lionheart.” he breathed.

Coran threw his arms around Alfor and cried into his shoulder “I’m going to miss you, Alfor.” he breathed shakily into his shoulder.

“I’ll always be there for you, Coran. I’m never leaving your side.” he breathed softly and placed a hand over his heart.

Coran nodded and wiped his eyes pulling his bravest face “Of course, my King.” he bit his cheek hard. He slowly made his way to the next pod over and Alfor kissed him softly.

“I will always be your King, Coran.” he breathed

“And I will always be your lionheart, Alfor.” he pulled his hand back and was plunged into the darkness of sleep.

~~~~

Being awaken from 10,000 years of sleep by a bunch of aliens was surely a sight for sore eyes. Coran could tell though that it was just the start of another chapter in his life, and he was ready to face it head on. He would protect Allura and keep her safe from any and all dangers with his life. He would keep his promise to Alfor and continue to be there for her. Since now the child he had once known, was now a queen it was his duty to do so. And he would stay with her till his very last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed it! If you wanna talk more about anything my tumblr is Laceylance so hit me up! I also wanna say thanks to one of my best friends for betaing this at 1 in the morning. They're the real MVP here.


End file.
